Downhole camera services may be used, for example, to diagnose mechanical problems in wells, for example casing and tubing anomalies, and corrosion, or for example for multilateral window identification and observation of items lost in a well (fishing operation). However, existing downhole camera tools are generally incompatible with other logging tools because they usually use their own telemetry system which requires large bandwidth in order to send optical still images or optical moving images (movies). In addition, they may produce unclear or ambiguous images due to the poor visibility of downhole fluid. The poor visibility can be due to the opacity of the downhole fluid (such as dark oil, mud or other opaque downhole fluid), drilling debris, and/or particles inside the downhole fluid. In conventional downhole camera systems, replacing well fluid with clean fluid from surface is one of the methods used to improve the visibility downhole, but it takes costly time from well operations.